phoenotopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Atai City
Atai is one of the major cities in Phoenotopia and Phoenotopia Awakening located in southern part of Castland. Gale visits this city during Chapter 2, looking for answers to the disappearance of Panselo's residents. Atai is a fairly large city, though not nearly as large as Daea further up north. The main square of Atai features a huge marketplace that consists of many shops, as well as some residential buildings and a prison outfitted with several watch towers. To the left of this main area is the large mansion in which the city's greedy, wealthy mayor resides. Atai also has a water well that contains a secret passage at the bottom which leads to a network of caves; within these caves the player can find several Heart Rubies and Moonstones, as well as the Nebula Armlet. These caves connect Atai to the Bandits' Lair. Events of Phoenotopia The next morning after acquiring the Golem Head, Gale heads to Atai, crossing Sunflower Road and the destroyed Atai Bridge. When entering Atai, she finds out that people are worried about the Desert Dragon Bandits, a gang of men that train Sand Dragons and use them to cause disasters in the region without a known purpose. One of the Bandits had been captured, but interrogation had achieved nothing, and the City Mayor set a reward of 5000 Rai to the one who catches the bandit boss. After this, Gale approaches the Mayor's palace and meets Lisa, a childhood friend, who is now indentured to the Mayor due to a huge debt. Gale offers to help her and goes to talk with the Mayor but he refuses to release Lisa until her debt of 5000 Rai is paid. Afterwards, Gale talks to Lisa again and learns about the attractions of the city and the location of Adar’s House. Gale finds a potioner that sells a truth potion she calls a "Talkinator Juice". Gale buys it and sneaks into the imprisoned bandit’s cell, giving him the beverage and making him reveal the location of the Bandits' Lair as well as the fact that it can't be entered without explosives. Gale proceeds to Adar’s house, where she finds a cave in which Adar left some bombs. She keeps them and goes searching for the entrance to the Bandit's Lair. After infiltrating and reaching the deepest part of the lair, she encounters the Bandit Boss, who drops her into a pit to feed his fully grown sand dragon Bubbles. She beats him after a harsh fight and captures the Boss, who is amazed by the lass’ strength. After Gale carries the Bandit boss to the jail, the soldiers imprison him and the Mayor agrees to set Lisa free. Lisa thanks Gale with all her heart and gives her a big hug. She insults her ex-boss and returns to Panselo with Gale. There, she hears the discussion between Gale and Alex about the lack of clues regarding the golem head, so she suggests visiting Thomas in his lab near Daea. As the bridge that connects Atai with the capital city is destroyed, she advises Gale to cross the Misty Gorge in order to reach the other side of the river. Gallery Atai painting.jpg|A painting of Atai City by Pirate. Trivia * Atai is Japanese for price or value.https://glosbe.com/ja/en/atai This is fitting because Atai is a city full of businesses and merchants. References pl:Atai City Category:Locations Category:Phoenotopia Category:Phoenotopia Awakening